Recuerdos de un pasado
by Kuroi suzumiya
Summary: Una guerra acabo con su amor pero ellos revivieron porque aquella promesa era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa. Yullen. One-shot


**DECLAMIER:**Los personajes de D.G.M no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán nunca

Esta historia la hice despues de ver el capitulo 103 del anime. Estaba muy indignada porque no queria que la historia acabase ahi (quien lo halla visto sabra de ese gran FIN que habia al final del capitulo ¬¬ a que idiota se le ocurrio poner eso la verdad) despues me entere que seguia en el manga y ahora soy feliz ^^

Espero que...¿sea de su agrado?

Aclaracion: "_yullenyullenyullen" _flahs back

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RECUERDOS DE UN PASADO **

La guerra del siglo XIX acabo.

La guerra entre exorcistas y el Conde Milenario acabo con la victoria de exorcistas.

Y la guerra acabo con distintas reacciones en la gente. Muchos encontraron la muerte. Otras sufrieron grandes perdidas. Pero otras se alegraron porque por fin podrían intentar ser felices y comenzar de nuevo.

La guerra también fue testigo de como dos personas totalmente opuestos se juraban amor eterno.

Muchas personas creían que este amor no tenia futuro pero ellos no les hacían caso simplemente porque estaban justos. Pero la guerra que fue testigo tambien destructor de este amor.

Hoy, en pleno siglo XXI, no se recuerda nada de esa guerra ni tampoco hay algún rastro de la inocencia. Las únicas personas que pueden tener cosas registradas de todo aquello son los bookmens. Pero ellos están totalmente desaparecidos, seguramente seguirán haciendo su trabajo desde las sombras.

Pero lo mas gracioso de todo es que los dos exorcistas que una vez se juraron amor eterno, un albino con un corazón de oro y un samurai con complejo, renacieron. Se que suena increíble pero es cierto. Pero ellos no recuerdan nada de su pasado ni tampoco quienes fueron. Eso si, su promesa de amor eterno sigue vivente en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Una vez ambas miradas se rencontraron y se reconocieron.

Ocurrió un día normal en Londres. Era un día laboral a las 7:30 de la mañana. A esa hora la estación de metro donde ocurre esta historia estaba muy transitada de gente impaciente porque no querían llegar tarde a sus obligaciones. Uno de ellos era un castaño de ojos marrones llamado Allen Walker, era un chico de apenas quince años. El esperaba impaciente su tren porque no quería llegar tarde a su instituto, como normalmente hacia, ya que le habían amenazado con un castigo severo y como es normal no quería recibirlo. En ese momento llego un tren, pero no era el que esperaba.

Dentro del metro muchas personas se precipitaban veloces hacía las salidas provocando algunos codazos y empujones. Uno de estos empujones dio de lleno en un chico que estaba de pie cerca de una. Él era alto, con el pelo negro azulado, largo y recogido en una coleta alta. Se dio la vuelta para ver el imbécil, según él, que le había empujado. Resulto ser un hombre de mediana edad, que al ver los ojos negros del otro que trasmitían unos grandes deseos de matar, le dio un gran escalofrió de miedo. El hombre salio tan rápido como pudo de allí. El nombre de ese chico de notable origen oriental, y de dieciocho años era Yu Kanda . El realmente odiaba viajar en metro pero no le quedaba alternativa. Daba gracias porque pronto llegaría a su destino.

Kanda se metió un poco más adentro de tren, porque no quería que algo como lo anterior ocurriese de nuevo. Se agarro al agarre más cercano que tenia y se puso a mirar por la ventana en rente. Aunque en realidad no miraba nada en concreto. Observaba sin mucho interés como la gente pasaba cerca del tren para luego no volverse a ver más, Kanda esperaba que el tren se pusiese en marcha cuanto antes.

Entonces, entre la multitud, vio algo que lo trastoco. Se trataba de un chico de pelo castaño cabizbajo. Entonces, el chico levanto la cabeza al frente. Kanda observo su rostro sorprendido, porque el nunca lo había visto. Pero aun así le sonaba de algo...

En ese momento le vino a la mente el rostro de aquel mismo chico pero con el cabello blanco, los ojos plateados como la luna y con una extraña cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Le sonreía.

Kanda se estremeció ante ese extraño recuerdo. Se sentía extraño. Y entonces, millones de pensamientos y recuerdos llegaron a su mente. En ellos había una extraña guerra entre unos seres extraños llamados Akuma y unas personas que se autodenominaban exorcistas. También había una extraña materia llamada "innocence". Y personas que le llamaban y sonreían como una chica china o un estúpido chico pelirrojo que no paraba de molestarle. Poco a poco fue recordando cada uno de sus nombres, incluso el del chico albino que vio en un primer momento.

-Moyashi...-dijo en voz casi inaudible.

De golpe muchas imágenes de ese chico le vinieron a la mente como peleas y discusiones que tenia con él, misiones y lo que más le impacto: un beso. Un beso que tuvo con él. Eso ya le pareció surrealista. ¿Como podía él haber besado un chico? Pero eso no fue lo único que recordó...

"_Era de noche en aquel sitio que se había convertido sin quererlo en un campo de batalla. En aquel lugar predominaban ruinas, restos de akumas y muchos cadáveres de inocentes. Entre las ruinas_

_se encontraban dos personas muy juntas. Dos exorcistas. Ambos muy mal heridos. "Kanda"Dijo uno de ellos "Te amo". El otro lo miro extraño. Sonrió de medio lado. "A que viene eso ahora moyashi" Dijo Kanda besándolo. "Nada" Le contesto "Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, y tu ¿me amaras por siempre?". El otro lo volvió a besar. "Pues claro"..."_

Kanda por fin logro recordar su promesa de amor eterno. Instantáneamente miro al chico castaño

al que por fin pudo relacionar con su Allen. Estaba llorando.

Si, lloraba. A Allen le había sucedido algo parecido al cruzar su mirada con la del peli-azul. El también recordó la guerra, sus compañeros y el triste pasado que le toco vivir. Pero también recordó su amor con Kanda y su promesa...

De repente el tren empezó a moverse. En un acto reflejo Allen empezó a correr para alcanzarlo, pero no llego. El metro ya se había metido en el túnel. El castaño sintió que le fallaban las piernas y empezó a llorar pero esta vez de tristeza , ya que no quería volver a separarse de Kanda.

Dentro del metro, Kanda, pego con todas sus fuerzas la pared metálica. Su puño le dolia, pero le dio igual lo único que quería era estar con su moyashi...

Desde entonces, los dos siempre miraban por todos los lados de aquella estación, para intentar reencontrarse. Pero desgraciadamente nunca más se volvieron a ver. Aunque la promesa era tan fuerte que quien sabe, a lo mejor se vuelven a juntar en otra vida o en esa...

**::The end::**

**Notas finales: **"_Aparece Allen Walwer con un papel en la mano. Se aclara la voz y sonrie a los lectores_"

**Allen:** Hola lectores de "Recuerdos de un pasado" se supone que la autora tendria que estar aqui diciendo las notas finales pero esta huyendo de unas cuantas personas-entre ellas Kanda porque quiere lemon- y me a mandado a mi. "_Vuelve a sonreir_" En primer lugar la Autora entiende muy bien que querais matarla por este final, pero quiere recordaros que la violencia no arregla nada. Y que para compensar este final promete colgar un finc yullen con LEMON. Me despido y pido que dejen algun review_. "Hace una reverencia y se va"_


End file.
